Nephilim
by CoffeespazzumUSA
Summary: Alayna is a young hunter who had just lost her foster parents. Ever since she was little she had strange powers and she came to believe that she was a demon hybrid, up until the day when she met the well known Winchesters  FULL SUMMARY IN CHAPTER 1


Starting another story, kill me now right? Haha, I've actually really wanted to start this one since I have had the main character in my head for awhile :) I'm putting this chapter up for thanksgiving break, thinking that more people will be online XD. I hope people enjoy this! I'm heading off for Cape Cod tomorrow so I didn't have much time to finalize the revise so if there are some capitalization issues I am deeply sorry. Enjoy the first chapter!

**FULL SUMMARY: **This story takes place a little after the gang finds out about Sam not having a Soul.

Alayna is young hunter who had just lost her foster parents. And ever since she was a little girl she had strange powers, with the help of her parents who were full blood hunters, she learned to control those strange powers and it got to a point where she could kill a demon with the snap of her fingers. Alayna was scared at first but learned to accept who she was and what she was. Throughtout most of her life she believe that she was a demon hybrid. Half demon and half human, her mother abandoning her on her foster parents door steps. Well, thats what she believed up untill the day where she met the well know Winchesters and their blued eyed Angel Castiel told her different. She wasn't a demon after all. She was a Nephilim. Half human... Half Angel...

Story: Nephilim

Chapter: Nightmares

It was like any other normal day. The sky was gray and the air seemed to always have the most pressure on me was thin and making it hard to take in oxygen for my living body. The unhealed cuts burned under my clothing and like any other day I just wanted to fall back to sleep and lay in my misery forever.

Waking up was always the worst part.

Being dragged from the calm darkness within me was annoying and almost painful in a way for I knew what was to come when I woke up. What always came when I woke up.  
My mind would move from a state of calm to gibberish madness, recalling all the worst memories from my short past.

The screams of my mother.  
The fear in my father.

They weren't my real parents, I've realized that now. But they did all they could for my supernatural ass and did all they could to protect me from the things that went bump in the night.  
Demons were the best catch of all.  
Ever since that one told me I wasn't human.  
My parents weren't mine at all.  
And that I should rot and burn in hell where I belong. After that I told myself that my main goal was to hunt them.

I always felt like it was an obligation to hunt them as well. Something deep within seemed to tell me when they were near and it has never failed.

I don't know exactly what I am. But I'm defiantly willing to find out.

The gibberish would then suddenly turn to a moment of calm before all hell in my head would brake loose once again.

The voices would pound on my skull like a hammer to a nail, trying desperately to gain entrance into my brain and I try my best to push them away, to keep them away but I have failed many times.

"We must kill the abominations. They are starting to emerge from their sleep." they would repeat over and over.

"They are a threat"

"KILL THEM ALL."

The voices have become more angered now. Ever since the apocalypse came to a close the voices became suddenly more agitated.

They rarely talk about the Winchesters anymore. That's all said and done and it seems like there are bigger problems in the Supernatural world now, but what I just don't know.

I almost miss hearing about the Winchesters. How they would always brake the 'rules,' how they always cared for others, each other, and their friends before themselves.

It was almost inspiring in a way.

But they were dumb.

And I hope I never encounter them because wherever they are, evil just seems to hover around them like a bee to a flower.

I've realized where these voices come from.

Angles

But what do Angels want with an abomination like me?

Oh right, they want my half demon soul on a stick.  
I'm still not sure that's what I am, but it sure damn seems close.

My parents, well, foster parents died because of me and the hunting world lost two great soldiers.

I should be dead.  
Dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead.

I am a monster...  
Monster  
monster monster Monster monster monster Monster monster monster  
Monster monster monster

MONSTER

And someone should kill me

Killkillkillkillkillkill

JUST KILL ME.

...  
My eyes open to a dark motel room.  
The thoughts fade away along with the voices into the darkness and reside back inside the depths of my brain.

I get off the bed.

Get dressed

Skip breakfast.

Hunt a demon.

Eat dinner

Go back to bed and start the day all over again.

My name is Alayna, my real last name unknown. I am a hunter.

And I am a demon hybrid.

(The dream)

The sky up above the sparkling lake was an unusually bright blue and Dean could hear the laughter of Lisa and Ben as they splashed each other. Dean clutched the fishing pole tightly and sighed.  
"I'm dreaming aren't I?"

There was a wisp of strong wind next to him,  
"Yes." Castiel's deep voice answered and Dean shook his head in disappointment.

"It was only a matter of time before you showed back up in my dreams." Dean chuckled but Castiel's face remained serious as always.  
"Dean." Castiel kept his attention, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Do I have a choice?" Dean said sarcastically but the angels glare wiped the smirk right off of Dean's face.

"I was just kidding Cass, jeez."

"Please Dean." Castiel suddenly pleaded and Dean gave his full attention to the angel. Dean could tell something was up and went right into protective mode.

"Cass what's wrong?" Dean asked nervously as he watched Castiel's eyes swirl with uncertainty.

"On your next job, You and Sam will meet a girl named Alayna. She won't technically know who you are." Cass paused, making sure Dean got at least that part, "And you must protect her."

Dean then became curious, "What, why?"  
Dean hated not getting full details and wanted to make sure he got out as much as he could before Cass vanished.

"Just trust me." Cass answered.

"How will we know it's her?"

"You'll know." Castiel assured him, even though his statement wasn't much.

"But Cass-"

"Dean!" Castiel shut him up with his demanding voice, "Please just do this for me. For once!"

"Okay okay." Dean retreated and was about to say something else, but it was to late.

The image vanished and Dean could head the sounds of the highway as his senses started to awaken. Dean grumbled and opened his eyes,  
"Morning." Sam said blankly as he shut his laptop.

Dean didn't answer.

"Come on, get up." Sam edged, "I found a job not to far away."

Dean yawned and for eight to his own business before saying anything about the job.  
"Cass visited me last night." he said and Sam gave him a look.

"In your dreams?"

There was a pause

"Not like that!" Dean snapped and threw a pillow at his younger brother who just swatted it away and gave him a 'what was that for?' look. Dean was excepting anything from a chuckle to a smirk but nothing emerged from Sam's soulless body.

Dean sighed.  
"Well what did he want?" Sam asked.

Dean got out of the bed and started to throw his clothes on as he explained. "He basically told me that we need to find a girl named Alayna, and that we would need to protect her."

Sam waited for more information.

"... that was it." Dean said, sensing that Sam wanted more.

Dean buckled his buckle and started to pack the little belongings that he had.  
"So we know nothing about this girl and he wants us to find her and protect her? Why? Is she even human? Is she a profit?"

Dean then thought of Chuck at the word of profit. He missed that goofy guy.

"I don't think we should then." Sam said and Dean sighed. The only thing Sam cared about now was hunting things.

"Sam. Cass said that we would meet her on our next hunt. And he looked really worried for some reason and I promised him that I would find her. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I'm not worried." Sam said.  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"So why don't we just-"  
"Sam ENOUGH," Dean just about had it, "I'm in charge of your soulless ass remember? I call the shots, you act." Dean pointed a finger into his chest before walking out, keeping his glare on his brothers face before leaving the motel room to head over to the Impala that sat patiently in the parking lot.

Sam stared at him blankly and watched him before getting his own stuff and followed him. Not quite understanding why he was so pissy.

...

End of chapter 1

Like? Leave a review!


End file.
